Brother
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Kecelakaan itu telah memisahkan mereka. Tapi kenangan tentangnya tak kan pernah terhapus...possible spoiler. R&R, please?


**Title: Brother**

**Summary: Persona 3 & 4. Kecelakaan itu telah memisahkan mereka. Tapi kenangan tentangnya tak kan pernah terhapus...**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort**

**Fandom: Persona 4**

**A/N: Fic pertama saya di MegaTen...sekalian buat nutupin Broken yang terpaksa gue delete gara2 admin sialan ntu minta gue buat nge-delete! Ugh, ya sutralah. Enjoy...  
**

* * *

Shirogane Naoto berdiri terdiam di pelabuhan Odaiba. Mata birunya menatap menerawang laut yang terbentang luas di hadapannya. Beberapa kapal berlabuh di pelabuhan itu. Pelaut menurunkan barang bawaan mereka dari kapal. Burung-burung camar berkicauan, terbang kesana-kemari, menambahkan suasana laut di pelabuhan itu.

Naoto yang sekarang bukanlah Naoto yang kelaki-lakian lagi. Rambutnya lebih panjang, dan wajahnya lebih feminis. Gaya berpakaiannya juga lebih kewanitaan meski masih membuat penampilannya seperti pria. Yang jelas, Naoto telah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang anggun, meski profesinya sebagai detektif yang terus ia jalani membuatnya mempertahankan kejantanannya.

Naoto baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah kasus di daerah Odaiba ini. Ia seharusnya pulang segera setelah urusannya selesai, seperti permintaan Kanji. Tapi entah kenapa, ia mendapat keinginan tiba-tiba untuk pergi melihat laut Odaiba. Ia merasa lebih segar dan damai setelah melihatnya, meski ia masih tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia ingin datang ke tempat itu.

Di saat seperti ini, pikiran Naoto melayang ke masa lalunya. Masa-masa saat dia tinggal di Yasoinaba, memecahkan misteri bersama teman-teman sesama Persona-user. Banyak sekali kenangan tertinggal di kota itu, dan Naoto masih menyimpannya dalam hati. Kemudian pikirannya bertualang lebih dalam lagi. Memori saat ia masih kecil.

Dulu, dulu sekali, keluarganya pernah mengalami kecelakaan. Kira-kira saat itu Naoto masih berusia 3 tahun. Naoto dan keluarganya sedang berjalan-jalan, dan tiba-tiba mobil yang mereka naiki mengalami kecelakaan. Ia dan kakaknya selamat dari peristiwa naas itu, tetapi tidak orang tua mereka. Setelah pemakaman ayah dan ibunya, Naoto dan kakak semata wayangnya itu pindah ke panti asuhan. Tak lama, sang kakak di ambil oleh kerabat dari pihak ayah, sementara Naoto sendiri diangkat anak oleh kerabat pihak ibu.

Sejak saat itu, Naoto jarang sekali menjalin kontak dengan kakaknya, karena ia dan keluarga angkatnya itu sering berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Ia tak pernah merindukannya, karena kenangan bersama kakaknya hanya sedikit yang ia ingat. Tapi, ia tak kan pernah melupakan kakaknya itu. Setiap ia melihat ke cermin, ia akan selalu diingatkan tentang kakaknya itu. Kakaknya yang terpaut usia 3 tahun darinya, kakaknya yang memiliki paras yang sama dengannya.

Naoto menghela napas. Ia ingin sesekali menemui kakaknya itu. Namun apa daya. Ia mendengar berita bahwa ia meninggal di usia 16 tahun, tanpa sebab yang jelas. Ada yang bilang dia kecelakaan, ada yang bilang dia meninggal tiba-tiba. Tak ada air mata yang keluar saat Naoto mendengar berita itu. Hanya doa tulus yang ia panjatkan beturut-turut selama 1bulan penuh, agar arwahnya bisa diterima di sisi-Nya.

"Oniisan...semoga kamu bahagia di sana," doa itu keluar dari mulutnya sekali lagi.

Saat Naoto berbalik, berniat untuk pulang, ia melihat sebuah kapal besar berlabuh di salah satu dermaga. Ada tulisan besar KIRIJO CORPORATION di badan kapal, dan tampaknya ada persiapan pesta di atas dek. Mungkin keluarga kaya Kirijo akan mengadakan festival Tanabata di atas sana. Maklumlah, orang kaya suka berlebihan kalau mengadakan sesuatu.

Baru saja kapal itu melempar sauh, sebuah limousine panjang berwarna hitam memasuki pelabuhan dan berhenti di dekat dermaga itu. Sang supir keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk majikannya. Naoto bisa melihat seorang wanita berambut merah keluar paling pertama, disusul oleh dua perempuan yang lebih muda yang terlihat seperti kakak adik. Dari pintu di sisi lain, keluar wanita berambut pirang pendek, diikuti oleh pemuda berambut cokelat, lelaki yang umurnya tak lebih dari 20 tahun, dan terakhir adalah pemuda yang tampak lebih muda sedikit.

Mata Naoto terbelalak melihat pemuda yang muncul terakhir itu. Ia mengenalnya. Ia tak mungkin melupakan ekspresi itu, cara berjalan itu, gaya rambut itu...karena pemuda itu adalah bayangan yang selalu ia lihat kala ia bercermin.

"Onii..san?"

Kelompok muda-mudi tadi sepertinya penumpang kapal mewah yang baru saja berlabuh. Terbukti bahwa wanita berambut merah itu disambut oleh beberapa bodyguard saat ia menaiki tangga menuju dek kapal, diikuti oleh yang lain. Naoto ingin memanggil pemuda berambut biru itu, tapi ia ragu. Bagaimana kalau ia salah? Ia hanya akan mengganggu mereka. Dan menganggu tamu Kirijo Corp. bukanlah hal yang patut dicoba.

Namun, nasib berkata lain. Pemuda berambut biru itu menoleh tepat sebelum ia menaiki tangga. Ia tampak kaget melihat Naoto di sana, berdiri mematung menatap dirinya. Teman si pemuda itu memanggilnya, tapi dia menyuruh mereka naik duluan. Naoto melihat sang pemuda mendekatinya, dan tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup. Saat jarak di antara mereka berdua menyempit, keduanya hanya mampu saling menatap tak percaya. Mereka bagaikan melihat bayangan sendiri, karena wajah mereka sangat mirip satu sama lain.

Hening lama, sampai si pemuda mengambil inisiatif untuk berbicara.

"Naoto?" ia memanggilnya, "Kamu...Naoto, kan?"

"Oniisan..." Naoto tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Ya...ini aku."

"Apa yang...apa yang oniisan lakukan di sini?"

Sang kakak menunjuk kapal yang berlabuh di dermaga di belakangnya. "Menghadiri pesta Tanabata yang diadakan Kirijo Corp bersama teman-temanku."

"Bukan itu...yah, memang itu juga yang mau aku tanyakan, tapi..." Naoto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana Oniisan bisa ada di sini? Dan...kenapa Oniisan masih kelihatan semuda ini...?"

Pemuda itu berbalik menghadap laut. Matanya terpaut ke satu titik meski Naoto tahu ia tak benar-benar memandangi titik itu.

"Kamu sudah dengar tentang kematianku 25 tahun yang lalu?"

Naoto mengangguk. "Aku...terus berdoa agar Oniisan diterima di sisinya. Aku tak pernah tahu apa berita itu benar, tapi...entahlah. Aku hanya ingin mendoakan Oniisan."

Pemuda itu berbalik dan tersenyum. "Kamu selalu jadi adikku yang baik, Naoto," katanya lembut. Ia berbalik lagi dan ekspresi wajahnya mengeras. "Ya, seperti yang kau tahu...aku sudah mati. Tubuhku sekarang ini hanyalah wujud sementara. Sisa dari rohku saat ini menahan bencana yang mengancam ketenangan dunia ini...di luar sana."

"Jadi, maksudmu...kau ada di sini saat ini karena suatu urusan?"

"Tepat. Saat urusanku selesai...sosok ini akan hilang dan aku akan 'mati' lagi."

"Oniisan..."

Pemuda itu berbalik dan tersenyum. Ia menatap Naoto dari atas sampai bawah. "Kamu sudah jadi wanita tulen, toh," ia tersenyum jahil. "Biasanya kamu pakai celana pendek, terus baju longar...sekarang pakai baju berkesan chic begini. Aku bisa menduga kalau kamu sudah punya pacar...atau menilai dari usiamu sekarang...suami?"

Wajah sang detektif memerah mendengar tebakan kakaknya. "Terserah aku dong."

Pemuda itu tertawa. "Kamu jadi cantik...tidak terlalu mirip denganku lagi. Apalagi rambutmu itu...sejak kapan kamu memutuskan untuk memanjangkan rambutmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu, kan?" Naoto mengelak, wajahnya masih memerah. "Oniisan...tidak berubah sama sekali. Makanya aku masih bisa mengenali Oniisan setelah sekian lama."

Pemuda itu tertawa pendek. Naoto tersenyum kecil. Kapal Kirijo Corp membunyikan sirinenya yang luar biasa kencang dan memekakkan telinga itu. Kakak beradik yang lama tak bersua itu menoleh melihat ke arah dek kapal, di mana mereka bisa melihat teman-teman sang kakak melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Oi, zombie!" pemuda berambut hitam tadi berteriak kencang, "Cepat! Nanti kamu ditinggal lho!"

Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk dan berbalik menghadap adiknya lagi. "Aku harus pergi," katanya pelan, "Kapan-kapan, kita bicara lagi."

Naoto mengangguk pelan. Ia merogoh sakunya untuk mencari dompet dan mengeluarkan kartu namanya, tapi sang kakak menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Aku tahu cara menghubungimu...Shirogane Naoto, pemilik julukan Tantei Ouji."

"Huh, sekarang bukan itu lagi," Naoto mengoreksi.

Sang kakak hanya tertawa. Ia mengelus rambut Naoto, yang meskipun secara penampilan lebih tua, namun tidak lebih tinggi dari si pemuda. Mereka bertukar senyum sebelum akhirnya sang pemuda berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi adiknya. Naoto hanya bisa tersenyum miris sambil menatap punggung yang menjauh itu.

"Sayonara...Minato-oniisan..."

**

* * *

Honestly, saya belum main English Version dan belum tamat Japan version, jadi beneran nggak tau apa-apa tentang Naoto kecuali dia itu imut minta ampun!!! Oh Atlus, why do you make Kanji love her, why??? Maka dari itu, di cerita ini Naoto kawin sama Kanji...grr...sebenarnya gue nggak rela, tapi yah sudahlah...hikz. Ada yang tau siapa ntu yang teriak zombie? -ketawa gajib- Oh ya..fic ini ga bener, Minato tuch bukan kakaknya Naoto...jangan salahkan saya, salahkan Atlus yang membuat wajah mereka mirip satu sama lain! Ada komen? Flame juga nggak apa...ntar flame-nya kukasih si Amaterasu, tenang aja...**


End file.
